Rise of the Namikaze Clan
by kittysunshine1013
Summary: AU Tsunade got pregnant after a drunken night with Jiraya. She gave up the child after birth and was sent to an orphanage. Later, he will try to uncover the truth about his heritage and hopefully find his biological parents. No pairings decided!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Bleach**

**summary: AU Tsunade got pregnant after a drunken night with Jiraya. She gave up the child after birth. Watch as this child becomes one of the most feared shinobi! May have some bleach crossover.**

_'Thoughts'_

"normal talking"

Chapter 1: A New Legend

A woman was laying on a hospital bed. Her face was flushed and sweaty. She was breathing heavily. Pale, blond hair framed her face and it was pulled up into a high ponytail. She was young from what one could tell, she was probably in her teens. She had her eyes closed, which would have shown her chocolate brown eyes. She placed her hand on her swollen belly. Her face scrunched up in pain. Her name was Tsunade Senju. A soft knock was heard.

The door opened revealing a young nurse. Brown hair pulled up into a bun and wore a standard white nurse outfit. Her name tag said Ming.

"Don't worry, the doctor will be here any minute now," she said. She quickly walked towards the monitors, writing notes on a sheet she had.

Tsunade's eyes went wide,"No! I mean, please, I would like this to be remained a secret."

"But-"

"I'll pay you." That shut her up. They were in hard times so anyone would accept that proposal. Ming ripped the paper and threw it away. A sudden rush of pain shot up. Tsunade screamed and breathed heavier. The door flung open, two nurses and a doctor rushed in. the doctor put on plastic, white gloves.

Ming stood by Tsunade's side. She started to tell Tsunade what she will have to do. Tsunade pulled her legs apart and breathed in and out, following Ming's example. The pillow she was leaning on was soaked in sweat.

"Push," the doctor said.

**45 minutes later:**

"Just one more push! I can see its head!"

Tsunade screamed, her voice was getting raw. Her strength was all used up. She was gripping tightly to Ming's hand. She was surprised that she hasn't crushed it. Using all her last bit of strength, she pushed. A high pitch cry was heard. Tsunade passed out after she saw a newborn in the doctor's hands.

When Tsunade woke up she was in a clean hospital gown. Alone in her room with no nurses or a baby around. Her body was sore. The door swung open and Ming walked through. She had her attention on a clipboard.

"Ming-san," Tsunade said, getting her attention.

"Tsunade-sama! I see your awake. Don't worry, I will bring your baby." With that she scurried out of the room. Tsunade laid there impatiently. Then slowly sat up, observing the door. Finally, after what seemed like a life time, Ming walked in with a bundle in her arms. She steadily walked towards Tsunade, then put the baby in her arms carefully. Tsunade put he baby against her chest. A small scuffle of golden blond hair could be seen on the baby's head. The new born yawned, slowly opening its eyes. They were brown like hers.

"Its a boy," Ming said.

Tsunade stared at her baby in amazement, but sadness appeared on her face. She couldn't raise a child, not when its his baby too. Jiraya just isn't a father figure. Actually, no one knew about her pregnancy. Also it wasn't safe since things around the with other villages were unstable.

He looked up at her in curiosity but soon started to drift into sleep. His chest slowly moved up and down.

"What will be his name," Ming asked.

Tsunade's face softened, " Hashirama Senju."

_'Like my grandfather, the first Hokage,' _she thought.

**Three Days Later:**

Dark clouds covered the sky, not letting the stars or the moonlight in. Icy drops rained down. Wind blew the trees, leaves were shaking all over.

A hooded figure approached the orphanage, arms wrapped around an object. Protecting it from the rain and wind. Taking a look at the baby, he was sleeping peacefully in her arms. His tan chubby hand were clinging onto her clothes. Tears were forming as she looked at her child one last time. Tsunade hesitantly knocked on the door. A woman, in her mid thirties, opened the door. She had a blanked tightly wrapped around her and was in pajamas since it was the middle of the night. She motioned her to come in. Tsunade shook her head. The caretaker frowned, but knew what awaited. Tsunade brought out the baby from her arms and handed him to the caretaker. Hashirama started to wail when he was no longer in his mothers warmth. The caretaker took a look at him and started to rock him, singing a lullaby to calm him down. She turned back to ask the lady some questions but she was no longer there. This usually happened at the orphanage. Mothers would usually leave children on their doorstep. She closed the door.

"What will be your name?" she asked herself.

**Chapter one finished! To get things cleared Hashirama is Minato. His eye color will change later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

**theIrishWriter: thanks for the pointers, I will try to fix that and to answer your question Tsunade will be part of Minato's life when he is older but he wont forgive her when he finds out she is his real mother. The story will kind of follow the canon in the later chapters.**

"normal talking"

_'thoughts'_

**Chapter Two: Clan Heir.**

It has been four months since Tsunade gave Hashirama to the orphanage in Kusogakure. She has considered going back but soon dismisses the thought believing it was for the best. She was walking alongside her team, Orochimaru and Jiraya, they were going to the training grounds. They were supposed to go and work on their teamwork. She felt guilty now whenever she was around Jiraya now. It was a good thing he doesn't remember _that _night.

"Whats wrong Hime?"

A tick mark appeared on her head, "Don't call me that! Nothings wrong by the way."

He looked at Tsunade curiously but soon put a big smile on his face.

"Whatever you say Hime."

When they arrived on the training grounds their sensei was already there. He was the Sandiame Hokage of Konoha.

"Training is canceled," he stated.

"What! Why," Jiraya asked.

"Some matters came up."

"What happened Sensei," Orochimaru asked.

The Sandiame Hokage sighed," There was a attack on a small village not far from here a few hours ago, most of the citizens died in the attack. It was destroyed to the ground."

Tsunade paled considerably. Hashirama was in that village.

"Do you know who caused it," she asked with venom in her voice. It did not go unnoticed.

"No, I sent a team to investigate."

"Who did survive?"

"I'm not sure."

Their sensei then left by shunshin. Tsunade immediately left after that. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Kusogakure:

Debris filled the air. Rubble from the previous buildings were the only thing that remained. Blood and bodies littered the floor. An occasional flicker of fire was the only movement. The once occupied streets were deserted. Blood stained the ground and shops. A few bodies littered the floor in a disturbing manner. A kunoichi was walking around in this ghost village. She had long, dark hair with a blue tint, icy blue eyes and fair skin. She was in her early twenties. Her headband displayed Kurogakure* symbol. A katana was strapped on her hip and a pouch on the other. She wore a sleeveless, white shirt; a black jonin vest and black ANBU pants. White bindings were rapped around her wrists and ankles.

"Hello!" she yelled. Looking for any signs of life.

"Amaya-sama we are not allowed to be here!" a shinobi wearing black and a white mask and he was wearing a ANBU uniform. He had long, brown hair into a low pony tail and brown eyes. Like Amaya, he had a standard katana strapped to his back. He too was wearing a Kurogakure symbol.

"Oh shut it Genjo."

"But Yoru-sama wont approve-"

"Shh," Amaya held here index finger to here mouth, shushing him. She looked around, she was sure she heard something. It was crying she heard. It was extremely high pinched meaning it was a baby. She jumped on the rubble follow the sound. The sound was from under her feet.

"Genjo! Come here!" Amaya yelled. She started removing the rubble. Genjo realized what was buried and started helping. Wood was surrounding the source like a ball.

"Mokuton?" Genjo whispered. He pulled out a kunai and started to cut it open.

"A baby?"Amaya said. A baby couldn't have done this? Genjo finally cut open the wooden ball. A golden, blond haired baby, no older than four months, was crying his eyes out. He wore a simple white footie pajama which had dirt stains. Amaya picked the baby up and put him towards her chest.

"What are you doing Amaya-sama?"

Amaya ignored Genjo's question and started rocking the boy. The baby stopped crying and looked at her in curiosity. He reached his chubby hands over her hair and pulled.

"Hey! that's not nice," she playfully yelled. That made him laugh. His laugh was so contagious that both Amaya and Genjo chuckled. Amaya took a thoughtful look at the baby, light, brown eyes stared back at her; she made up her mind and started to walk out of the village.

"Hey! Wait! Are you really going to take the child? You know outsiders aren't welcomed in the clan Amaya-sama!" Genjo yelled as he ran to catch up with Amaya. She made no reaction showing if she even heard him.

"Amaya-sama," Genjo wined. Amaya always ignored him and it ticked him off.

"And what about this mokuton ability, how will we explain this to leader-sama?"

"We'll just deal with it when we get there," she stuck her tongue out at him. He really didn't like her carefree attitude. It always got both of them in trouble.

"Plus I am also clan head and Yoru would do anything for me since he loves me so much and wouldn't want to get on my bad side," she said. She had her husband wrapped around her finger, so he would agree to keep the child, " Or I could use persuasion."

Genjo sweat dropped as he saw a evil grin on Amaya's face.

**Kurogakure**:

When they arrived in Kurogakure, people gave them curious and troubling looks. Probably because of the baby in Amaya's arms, who slept peacefully. They headed towards the tallest building in the village, it was shinobi headquarters and were their leader's office was at. Amaya and Genjo stood outside the door. They were waiting for the secretary's approval to go in.

"Whatever you do, don't mention the kid's bloodline," Amaya whispered. She narrowed her eyes at Genjo.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'. You know we don't have a good relationship with the people of the leaf. Might as well execute you right here if you mention the bloodline."

Genjo took a step back, "Don't worry Amaya-sama, I wont say a thing."

A head peaked out of the door. A woman in her thirties, dark hair with a blue tint and dark blue eyes. She wore large glasses making her eyes look big.

"You may come in."

Amaya took a deep breath and walked in. It was a large room with books and scrolls roaming the walls. A large window stretched across the back of the room overlooking the village. There was a desk right ahead of them, piles of papers covered the desk. Behind sat a young man, in his early twenties with jet black, long hair and light blue highlights. His hair was pulled up into a low ponytail. His bangs framed his face and covered his right eye. His electric blue eye stared at them as the came in. he had a calm yet dangerous aura. His eye quickly shifted to the baby in Amaya's arms. He waited for her to explain.

"Can we keep him?" Amaya asked sweetly. Genjo face fell to the floor. He didn't expect her to just strait out ask him to keep him.

"Amaya you know I cant do that. He is an outsider."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top."

A tick mark appeared on Yoru, "No."

"I'll take care of him, he has no family."

Amaya face became serious. She narrowed her eye dangerously at Yoru. Yoru's face started to look nervous at her sudden change of behavior.

"Your grandmother wasn't from this clan but still was allowed to be here." she stated.

"That is different, they had to do a blood transfusion and change her genes, so she is technically part of the clan."

"Why cant we do the same."

"We cant without a good reason. What is your reason?"

Amaya looked at the child in her arms. He was wide awake and was playing with her hair. Her eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her face.

"I don't know, its just a feeling."

She heard chuckling. She faced Yoru. He was looking at her lovingly.

"That's good enough." he grinned. Amaya smiled at him and walked towards him. She sat down on him. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and whispered something to his ear. A heavy blush was on his face.

Genjo looked at the couple. He was pissed, they forgot he was even there. Why does everybody ignore him?

He coughed to make his presence known.

"Genjo you're still here?" Amaya asked.

"I'll go write my mission report," Genjo sighed. He bowed and left.

***Kurogakure (village hidden in the dark) I made this village up. More info will be available on the next chapter and there will be a time skip.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS' NOTE! Sorry for the lack of chapters, I am currently rewriting the story since I am not pleased with it so far. Don't worry, it has not been abandoned! I have a few chapters written, there's just the matter of typing it :(**


End file.
